Pajęczak
Arachnet to śluzak typu Ziemia przypominający pająka. Tak jak w przypadku pająków, Arachnety wytwarzają włókna sieci. W przypadku śluzaków proces ten jest o wiele szybszy i służy w walce. Umiejętności *Snuje sieć przypominającą pocisk, która unieruchamia przeciwnika. *Za pomocą sieci, owija przeciwnika w kokon uniemożliwiający jakiekolwiek działania. *Strzela kulą, która wybija przeciwnika na sporą odległość, a następnie lepkie włókna splątują go. *Tworzy na sporej przestrzeni sieć, która uniemożliwia przejście, albo hamuje upadki z dużych wysokości. *Odbija śluzaka przeciwnika za pomocą sieci. *Strzela jadem, który paraliżuje ofiarę. *Ciągnie za sobą pajęczynę, która służy jako szeroki most - trampolina. *Przyczepia się do dowolnego obiektu/powierzchni, wystrzeliwuje sieć, łapie śluzostrzelca i ciągnie go ku sobie. *W protoformie strzela z gardła siecią, z której może budować przedmioty typu kokon czy spadochron Ciekawostki *Arachnet Eli'a nazywa się Krawiec (ang. Spinner). *Jego nazwa pochodzi od słowa Arachnid, co oznacza pajęczak i ma związek z jego umiejętnościami. *Po transformacji tak naprawdę nie jest pająkiem tylko owadem, ponieważ pająki mają osiem odnóży. *Arachnet potrafi tworzyć oprócz zwykłej, lepkiej sieci również nie przylepiającą się sieć (zależnie od potrzeby, lepka jest po to, aby uwięzić przeciwnika, a ta druga służy np. jako trampolina). *Gdy spada, może zrobić ze swojej pajęczyny spadochron. *Pomimo iż pająki posiadają tylko 6 - cioro oczu, w protoformie Arachnet ma dwa typowe dla śluzaków i 4 oczy typowe dla pająków. *Jest połączeniem owada i pajęczaka gdyż pajęczaki mają 8 odnóży a Arachnety mają 6 nóg tak jak u owadów. *Dayna Poor posiada prawie cały arsenał złożony z Arachnetów. *Mieszka we własnej sieci tak jak pająk. *Ma na plecach czarne, malutkie kolce. *Jego ghul to Blachnet. *Jego pajęczyna z protoformy jest w stanie udzwignąć nawet 5 śluzaków (odc. "Droga do Domu"). *W protoformie podczas strzelania siecią beka. *Zawsze przed przejściem transformacji ma otwarte usta. *Arachnet po transformacji ma coś w rodzaju malutkiej fioletowej kitki na głowie. *Jeden z Arachnetów Dayny Poor nazywa się Max. *Arachnety mają włosy. *Po transformacjii jego czułki zamieniają się w kitkę. *Po transformacjii ze wszystkich śluzaków ma najwięcej odnóży. *Arachnet jest jednym z najsłabszych śluzaków pod względem siły, lecz może niektóre śluzaki odbić swoją siecią. *Jest ulubionym śluzakiem dwóch osób: Dayny Poor i Trixie (Obok Polero i Tormato). *Przeważnie żyją w zbudowanych z sieci gniazdach, zawieszonych na wysokich ścianach skalnych. *Arachnet po transformacji potrafi utrzymać na swojej pajęczynie nawet Trolle takie jak Kord Zane. *W odcinku Robośluzaki pojawił się niebieski Arachnet. *Każdy członek Gangu Shane'a ma po jednym Arachnecie. *Jest jedynym rzadkim śluzakiem którego posiadają wszyscy członkowie Gangu Shane'a. *Istnieje zrobotyzowana wersja Arachneta stworzona przez Quentina która strzela zieloną pajęczyną. *Potrafi pokonać jednym ciosem 2 Grimmstony, co dowodzi jego skuteczności w walce. *Pronto nazwał go Pajęczym Śluzakiem. *Arachnet, Infurnus i Magik utrzymują się najdłużej w transformacji. *Kształtem przypomina Fandango. Slugterra mistakes.png|Niebieski arachnet z tyłu . 270528_549695031713326_2065634714_n.png|Arachnet z siecią. 640px-LlhRt.jpg|Arachnet przy transformacji Pająk.jpg SpinnerdodomuXD.png|Arachnet wskakujący do wnyki sludki.JPG|Arachnet w norce arachnet.JPG Ramer w sieci.JPG|Rammstone uwięziony przez pajęczynę Arachneta Burpy i reszta.jpg|Krawiec, Burpy , Jouls , Mrozik , Banger Dayna w Blakk Industries.JPG|Dayna z Arachnetem na ramieniu Medykblond.jpg|Bubbaleone,Tazerling,Szybkolot,Medyk,Flopper,Arachnet,Lariat,Zmrażacz,Fandango Slug passage way to homes.png|Krawiec i jego przyjaciele w tunelu powietrznym Zamrażacz,Arachnet,Szybkolot.JPG|Krawiec, Mrozik, Sztuczek Śpiochy.JPG|Arachnet i Burpy leżą Arachnet Korda.JPG|Arachnet we wnyce Arachnety.JPG|Arachnety Dayny Dawna armia Unika.JPG|Oszukani przez Unika Arachnet i reszta Krawiec.JPG Ghule złapane przez Arachnety.JPG|Arachnety schwytały ghule Stadko śluzaków.jpg|Arachnety wśród stadka śluzaków Skałowiec atakuje Arachneta.JPG|Skałowiec atakuje Arachneta Śluzaki vs Ghule.JPG Arachnet odbija Hop Jacka.JPG|Arachnet odbija Hop Jacka Arachnet pobity przez Ramera.JPG|Ramer atakujący Arachneta Zasmucony Medyk Bile`go.JPG|Medyk i Arachnet Arachnet tworzy sieć.JPG|Arachnet tworzący sieć Krawiec jedzie na Mroziku.JPG Arachnet odbija Enigmo.JPG|Arachnet odbija Enigmo Arachnet na pajęczynie.JPG|Arachnet na pajęczynie Arachnet, Żelek, Skałowiec.JPG|Arachnet z wystawionym językiem Grupka śluzaków.JPG Arachi.JPG|Arachnet Tormato Deiny Poor.JPG|Arachnety w blasterze Arachnet Willa Shane.JPG|Arachnet Willa Shane Pokonany Krawiec.JPG Arachnet na okularach.JPG KrawiecTram..JPG Krawiec robi sieć.JPG Arachnet transformuje.JPG 249200_552893198060176_1514047161_n.jpg|Arachnet w pasie Korda 3 śluzaki po wyszczale.JPG|Arachnet , Armashelt i Aquabeek Śluzaki.JPG Krawiec,Bubba Aura.png|Aura Krawca i Mydłka Grupa Śluzaków.JPG|Arachnet i reszta Arachnet.png|Arachnet i jego sieć Arachnit.png|Burpy i Arachnet Arachnet sieć.png|Arachnet tworzy sieć Krawiec sieć.png|Krawiec łapie śluzaki Krawiec i Burpy wystraszeni.png|Krawiec i Burpy Krawiec ciagnie się.png|Skaczący arachnet i Burpy Pełne usta.png|Arachnet z pełną buzią Arachnet Danny.png|Arachent Dayny Śluzogoniec i Krawiec.png|Arachnet i Pies Śluzogończy krawiec u burpy.png|Krawiec i Burpy Śluzaki na ręcę Eli'a.png|Arachnet i Zamrażacz na dłoni Eli'a Arachnet i zamrażacz.png|Arachnet i Zamrażacz Arachit atakuje.png|Arachnet atakuje Śluzaki Unika.JPG|Dawne śluzaki Unika Smutny Jouls.png|Arachnet w klatce Gang na sieci Arachneta.png|Gang w sieci Arachneta Arachnet w blasterze Trixie.png|Arachent w blasterze Trixie Pokonane śluzaki.png|Pokonane sluzaki Krawiec,Mydłek,Burpy.png Krawiec atak.png|Krawiec atakuje Krawiec od innej strony.png|Krawiec z innej strony Arachnet tworzy sieć.png|Arachnet tworzy sieć Arachnet w kuszy Stalkera.JPG|Arachnet w kuszy Stalkera Arachnet z języczkiem.JPG|Archnet z wystawionym językiem retrospekcja- Trixie i Arachi.JPG|Arachnet w blasterze Dayna i Arachnety w kuszy.JPG|Arachnety Dayny w kuszy Arachnet Trixie.png|Arachnet Trixie arachi i owoce.png|Arachnet i owoce 4śluzaki.jpg Image-6755 51552695.jpg|Śluzaki Eli'ego Arachnet przy posągu.png|Arachnet przy posągu Dayna i Max.png|Dayna i jej Arachnet Krawiec.png|Krawiec Eli'a Arachent na Daynie.png|Dayna i jej Arachnet Arachnet Dayny Poor.png|Arachnet Dayny Arachnet na ścianie.png|Arachnet na ścianie Bye.png|Dayna i Arachnet Maxik.png|Arachnet Dayny Wystraszony Max.png|Wystraszony Arachnet Wystrzelony Max.png|Wystrzelony Arachnet Dayna z Arachnetami w blasterze.png|Arachnety i Skałowiec w arsenale dayny Arachnet.png|Arachnet atakuje Dayna i Arachnet Max.png|Arachnet na ramieniu Dayny Dayna z Maxem.png Ghule w sieci.png|Grimmstone'y w sieci Arachneta Flopper z tyłu.JPG Aura Mydłka i Krawca.JPG|Aury Mydłka i Krawca Arachnet i reszta transformują.JPG Trzy śluzaki Pronto.JPG|Śluzaki Pronto Pies warczy na Arachneta.JPG|Zaskoczony przez Sluzogoncza Arachnet Zszokowany Pies.JPG|Arachnet, a przed nim Śluzogoniec Arachnet w Slug it out.JPG|Arachnet w Slug it Out Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki rzadkie Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Dayna Poor Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Dżentelmen Kategoria:Marvolio Drake Kategoria:Gearhold Stalker Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Croisos Kategoria:Grendel Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Łowcy śluzaków Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Śluzaki Chuligangu Kategoria:Jaskinia Czasu Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Straggus Kategoria:Śluzaki Scrap Force Kategoria:Śluzaki z czułkami w protoformie Kategoria:Śluzaki bez czułek po transformacjii Kategoria:Trojaczki Mocy